Snow Angels
by Wolfrunner99
Summary: So, yeah, ever wonder about Jack's life before he was a guardian, no, no, no, not his mortal life, his immortal life. Here is a little insight to it when some one from his past comes to him. NOT A ROMANCE. FAMILY FINDS HIM!
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost had just completed bringing winter to New Jersey. The eternally 14 year old was flying back to the North Pole. It had been about a month since they had defeated Pitch, and he was still on guard. He had gotten a new family, become a Guardian, and gotten believers all in the course of a week. The last time he had had anything close to a family was back in 68', ending up with a gigantic blizzard on Easter Sunday, which Bunny still hadn't forgiven him for.

Sighing, the wind set him down gently in North's workshop. He was late again. Bunnymund was going to kill him. Jack decided it might be a better idea to be off the ground when he joined the meeting. He flew silently to his destination if the globe.

"Now where the bloody heck were ya, ya ankle biter?" Bunny was furious, ten minutes after he had arrived. He had Jack firmly in a headlock, ensuring Jack could not fly off again. Jack had flown in, and had crashed right into Bunny's trap, which happened to be a net in the doorway. Jack couldn't believe that he had been caught so easily. He had gotten the net off in a second, but Bunny had already grabbed him by then. Jack had managed to squirm away, only to be caught eight minutes later, and now, here, he was, caught again in a headlock. The other Guardians just sat by and watched the now regular occurrence.

"Kangaroo, can't breathe!" Jack protested.

"Course ya can breathe! You're talking aren't ya?" Jack cursed himself.

"I was giving the kids in New Jersey a snow day! Now let me go!"

"Nah, I can't believe ya think you're gonna get off that easily!" Bunny stiffened for a moment.

There was a flash of ice, and then Bunny was frozen up to his neck. A girl stepped into the doorway, white hair, blue eyes, and wooden staff in her hands, even a sky blue hoodie. She smiled at the people in the room.

"Jack, you still making trouble wherever you go?"

"Always!" He grinned at her. He hadn't seen her since 68'.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

"Who exactly are you?" North asked her.

"That is Snow Angel. She's my adopted little sister. When we were first made, the Winter Queen and King adopted us, but we had a falling out, made a huge blizzard in 68'." Jack grinned, but he was still stuck. "Um, Angel, I'm still stuck. Could you unfreeze the Easter Kangaroo?"

"He looks like big bunny to me, not a kangaroo…"

Said bunny burst out laughing. "Crikey, I like this ankle biter!"

"Just wait, Bunny, she's worse than I am." He grinned mischievously.

Bunny was now unfrozen, and released him. Angel went forward to shake Bunny's paw. No one but Jack noticed the sheet of ice that is forming behind him. A little push is all it took to knock the surprised bunny to the ground. The bunny slid on the ice backwards until he hit the wall, where a pile of snow fell on him.

"Oh, ha ha ha. I haven't been able to do that in years! No one to play pranks on when you're on the run from an angry mother!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I ran away in 68' after Jack left. She has a really bad temper, and, well… she isn't very good at venting it. Let's just leave it at that."

North looked at the girl. She didn't look a day over twelve, yet her eyes made you think that she had been around for a long time. How old was she really?

"How old are you, Angel?" Angel smiled dazzlingly at Tooth. Her teeth were possibly whiter than Jack's. Jack chuckled, knowing the answer.

"I'm 310. I was turned 298 years ago!"

Bunnymund had recovered by now, and he was livid. "Get over here, ya ankle biter!"

Squealing, Angel flew away from him, flying around the globe in attempts to get away from the mad pooka. "You know, telling someone to go over to them when you're mad at them never works!" She was confident that she was high enough that Bunny would not be able to reach her.

Apparently it was not high enough, because Jack came and dragged her up even further. The adopted sisblings felt an aminous chill go through them. Snow Angel gasped an hid in the rafters, while Jack landed in a defensive crouch.

"_**JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WHERE IS SNOW ANGEL?!**_" Bunny snickered at Jack's full name.

"I don't know, haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she got tired of the way you treated her."

A woman appeared, wearing a long silver dress. Her white hair and blue eyes made the Guardians think that she could actually be Jack's mother. "Jack, you dare lie to your own mother? I knew we weren't on good terms, but I never thought it was that bad."

"Yeah, because throwing me off a cliff is totally forgivable."

"You stopped me from punishing Snow. She froze all the servants. I still need to punish her for it, because they still haven't unfrozen!"

"I told you how to unfreeze them! You just have to say nice things to them!" Angel clapped her hand over her mouth, cursing her stupidity.

"Snow Rosabelle Angel! Get over here now!"

Snow stayed where she was. "Ya know, I just got finished explaining this to Bunny. Telling someone to come over to you when you're mad at them never works. Besides, I don't have to listen to you. You weren't my mother since the day you threw Jack off that cliff. He accidently caused the blizzard of 68'." Bunny felt guilty. He had not thought of asking Jack of why he had caused the blizzard, just assumed that he had been causing trouble.

The queen of winter took a step into the air, only to be blocked by Jack, a fierce look of hatred on his face. "You are going to stay away from her. She said that she doesn't want to come over, so don't go over there. You said that you adopted us because you cared, but that was a lie. You just wanted two immortal children to show off." His voice was quiet, but filled with anger.

The Winter Queen's eyes softened for just a moment before she left, the wind taking her back to her home in Antarctica. Angel floats down, tears in her eyes, and hugs Jack. "Thanks, Jackie. I'm pretty dure I never would have been able to stand up to her like that. I would have been too scared."

"No way. You told me the thing that makes people brave is standing up to your fears, and you're the bravest person I know, even braver than North and Bunny!" He couldn't believe that she could ever be scared. She came up with the best pranks because she wasn't afraid to face her fears.

"Hey, do you want to meet Frostmare?"

"Sure!"

She let out a peircing whistle, when Jack had a thought.

"Angel, who's Frostmare?"

"My braveling!"

"Your what?" Jack was seriously alarmed. He had never heard of a braveling. A black shadow darted at the corner of his vision, and the Guardians formed a protective circle around the small child. The shadow revealed itself to be a horse, a nightmare, it appeared to be, but instead of sand, it was real, and covered in frost.

"Frostmare! What took you so long! I called you, like, a minute ago!" The horse snorted, and the Guardians eased out of their defensive crouch, with North chuckling heartily.

"Oh. You mean actual braveling!"

"You know what that is?"

"Da, that be a creature of bravery. They have one person that they be attached to. It seems little Angel has her own guardian angel!" He laughed again.

"Guardian angel? Wha' do ya mean North?" Bunny looked confused.

"Bravelings very protective of their person! They can bring person back from deadth, even! Dey can take any form they wish, even a mix of thing if needed!"

Frostmare snorted at them, and Angel raised her snowing eyebrows. "I don't think they can understand you. You might want to try human form. The horse snorted and rolled her eyes. Frost swirled around her, covering her completely. A moment later it disappeared, leaving a woman who had porcelain skin, and white hair. She wore a black dress covered in frost ferns. Her eyes remained black, as they had been in her other form.

Frostmare rushed over and enveloped the girl in her arms. Angel tensed, sensing an outburst was about to come, and she had no way to escape, since she was stuck in the arms of her braveling. "What were you thinking, hiding in the rafters! If you had fallen off, you could have been severely injured. Are you hurt? Of course, I don't mean emotionally, because I know you are torn apart inside. No, you're okay? Good! Wait, what is on your arm?" The braveling pushed up her sleeve to show a deep gash in it. It was bleeding profusely, and she had definitely not had it when she arrived. "See, I told you you should not have gone onto the rafters! Now you cut your arm!"

Angel drew away from the woman. "Quit it! I'm fine. I don't need you mother henning me!"

Frostmare gave Angel's arm a little jerk, causing Angel to let out a squeak of pain. "Sure you're fine. Like I'm going to believe you."

"Mary! Let me go! I can deal with it!" Angel protested. She hoped that using Frostmare's nickname would work. Her arm was starting to hurt really bad. Frostmare gave her a look, took her staff, and turned to Bunny.

"Keep her safe, and keep her here. Don't let her move, as in, not an inch out of this room. I'm trusting you with my charge." Bunny nodded and Frostmare handed the staff and girl to him. "Oh, and don't let her have her staff back."

Bunny nodded, face set. The braveling disappeared it a gust of wind, leaving them. "Okay, she's gone, you can let me go and give me my staff now!" Angel hissed angrily.

"Not on your nelly, ankle biter. I don't have a deathwish."

"Besides, you're hurt, and moving wouldn't help you, only make it hurt worse," the Toothfairy reasoned.

Angel twitched angrily. "I. Am. Fine! Why don't you guys believe me?"

Jack chuckled, saying, "Maybe because you have a huge gash in your arm, and you insist on moving it?"

Snow Angel groaned. She was never going to get them convinced! Pouting, she sent out a blast of ice, hoping to freeze her captor, but the ice simply melted, courtesy of Jack Frost. "Sandy, you might want to knock her out, she's going to give Kangaroo frostbite if she doesn't," Jack grinned.

Bunny glared at him, giving Jack a look that promised revenge later. Sandy formed a ball of dream sand and hit Angel in the head with it. The girl's eyes drooped, and she said, "I'm gonna get you back for that, Jackie…" before she slipped into sleep. Little snowflakes made of dream sand danced over her head.

Jack chuckled at the sight, while Tooth cooed at the adorable scene before them. The girl snuggled against Bunny's fur, and even the fierce pooka warrior's eyes softened. Jack bit the back of his knuckles and said, "Oooh, I wish I had a camera right now."

Bunny glared at him again, but didn't say anything, not wanting to wake the girl up. The girl frowned suddenly in her sleep, and the scene changed. the sand turned black as a nightmare filled her head. Jack recognized the scene, it was the memory of the last time he saw her.

**Little Jack figure moved in front of a small girl. An icy figure, the black sand was literally covered in ice, loomed over them. Little Jack raised his staff defensively. The icy figure grabbed it out of his hands, and threw it down a black sand cliff. Little Jack still wouldn't move away from the small girl, his black hands turned to fists. The icy figure then grabbed Little Jack and threw away him too. The dream slowed down as Little Jack fell before focusing back on the little girl. The little girl was no longer cowering, but standing fist clenched, a look of hatred on her face. She opened and closed her mouth, forming words no one could hear. The little girl flew away in a fury, leaving the icy figure. The scene went with the little girl, forming a forest of black sand. Snow was covering the area thickly, black sand making it look sinister. It was the Blizzard of 68'. The little girl was up against a cliff, holding her staff defensively. The thing she was holding it against was none other than a little Frostmare. The little braveling calmed the girl down, coming closer and closer. The dream turned back to golden sand as the braveling changed to human and enveloped the girl in a hug.**

**The sand swirled back to black as the scene of Little Jack falling came again, but this time, there was two other figures. Frostmare stood by the girl, invisible, and a black wolf. The Black Wolf caught Little Jack before he hit the ground. Little Jack had hit his head on the side of a cliff on the way down and was unconscious. The scene changed back to golden sand and the little girl with Frostmare, a look of relief plain on her face.**

The sand swirled back to little snowflakes dancing around her head, and a sleepy smile crossed her face. Jack was extremely curious. He had been save by a wolf? He had always wondered who had saved him. There were no clues when he woke up and left the Ice Castle.

"She threw ya from a cliff, Frostbite?" Bunny looked astounded. He had never told them about his life before the Guardians.

Jack nodded warily. He didn't want them prying.

"That little girl was Angel, wasn't it? You were protecting her from that icy figure, the Winter Queen." Tooth asked sadly.

Jack nodded again, eyes never leaving his adopted sister's face.

"Who was wolf? Do you know."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. That had been one of the few times he hadn't been able to solve a problem with fun.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

Frostmare returned about five minutes after the dream ended, some kind of salve, bandages, and what looked like ice cream. "So she doesn't try to move. This is her favorite flavor, don't know why though. I prefer mint myself." She saw the girl asleep and smiled softly, like a mother would upon seeing there child do something cute.

"You're going to have to wake her up, you know. She won't take kindly to me bandaging her up when she's asleep."

Jack chuckled. Angel was stubborn as he when it came to getting help for himself. Tooth seemed to realize this as well, because she said, "That sounds like Jack after he fell out of a tree and broke his arm!"

"Or time wind drop him and broke leg!" added North.

"Or the time he got 'imself stuck in the bloody freezer and no one could find 'im for hours!" Bunny chuckled.

"Or-"

"We get it. I don't like asking for help. Don't need to elaborate on it so much!" Jack said testily. He could not believe that they were bringing those things up again. "So, who wants to try to wake her up?"

"Why don't you, Frost, she's your sister, after all."

"Do you have her staff?"

"Yes?" Bunny was looking at him warily now. Jack took in a deep breath and shook her shoulder roughly enough to wake her up, but gently enough to not hurt her at all. She stirred, snuggling deeper against Bunny's fur.

"Shove off, Jack. I'm sleepy. You can wait five more minutes to let me sleep!" She grumbled sleepily. Her hand clenched around her staff. Her eyes shot open as she realized that her staff was not in her hands.

"How'd you know it was Frostbite that woke you up?"

"Because he's not hot. Even Mary feels hot to me. Jack just feels normal. You don't feel hot, though, just a little warm…"

She looked at Jack questionably, as though he had the answer to it. He just grinned and shrugged. "Don't ask me why the Kangaroo's warm, though I have been wondering it myself…"

Bunnymund wouldn't have been able to answer if had tried, because a certain young girl happened to shriek out in pain as a salve was put over her wound, then quickly bandaged. Bunny's grip loosened in surprise and she wiggled away from him, snatching her staff before he could recover. Flying back up to the rafter which caused the injury, she glared down at them.

"I said I was fine, but noooo you had to fret and make my arm hurt even more! Not that it hurt before…" she added quickly.

Jack flew silently behind her, wrapping her in a hug before she noticed him. "Jackie! I missed you! I was really worried about you when 68' hit! But then I met Frostmare and she told me your braveling saved you!"

"I have a braveling?"

"Of course! Everyone has a braveling, well every immortal does, humans die too easily… But yeah, you have a braveling. Most braveings aren't so mother henny-ish."

"That's not true! I'm actually one of the least protective of my kind. Our insticnts take over, mother henning, as you put it, when ever we meet our charges face to face, so that is why most of us keep our distance from them. The only reason why Jack's braveling isn't with him, mother henning," she paused and gave Angel a small glare, "is because Jack was unconscious when he saved him."

She paused and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "He is probably in this room right now, actually, keeping watch over Jack from a distance."

"Ha, where was he when we were fighting Pitch, then? I'm pretty sure I was alone then."

"About a month ago? you sister froze him to a glacier in Africa for precisely that reason."

"Frozen? In a glacier? In Africa?" Rounding on Angel, he scolded, "What were you doing in Africa!? That place is too hot for winter spirits, and you know that. Or was the month you were sick with a fever after the last time you went to Africa not a good enough lesson?"

Snow shied away from her brothers angry gaze, mumbling something. "What?" Jack couldn't hear her, she was speaking too quietly.

"I said that that time was different. I wanted to see the African penguins, but ended up in the savannah. Not my fault!"

Bunny was laughing his head off down below, which annoyed the siblings, a lot. They gave each other a look and magically made snowballs form in their hands. Simultaneously, they threw their snowballs with deadly accuracy, hitting Bunny in the head with the force of cannon balls, well, if cannon balls were made out of hard packed snow.

Frostmare sighed and scolded Snow, "How many times have I told you not to do it."

The girl seem to think for a second, then said, "598,236,714- now 15. Give or take a million or two."

"Well, at least I know you were paying attention to me." Angel laughed and floated down to her braveling.

"I always listen to you. Sometimes I just pretend to forget what you said!" She enveloped her guardian angel in a hug, and Tooth "awww"ed and even Bunny's eyes got soft. Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah yea. Knock it off, it's not like I never give you hugs, like, every night."

North pulled her into a hug, and she looked very uncomfortable suddenly. Her pale face was starting to turn red, then purple. "Uh, North, mate, ya betta let the ankle biter go. I don' think her face is meant to be that color."

North frowned and set her down. She gasped for breath, then promptly sat dizzily. "You okay?" the Russian asked worriedly.

"You're too hot, and I couldn't breath. Of course I'm okay!" She stood back up, swaying a little. North boomed a laugh, and gave her a pat on the back, sending her sprawling forward. Bunnymund caught her just before she hit the floor and held her by the back of her hoodie.

"Crickey, do all ya winter spirits not eat or what?" The girl was lighter than Jack, possibly thinner too. She couldn't have weighed more than 50 pounds.

"We normally can't eat, Cotton Tail."

Bunny looked at Jack in surprise. What did he mean 'can't eat.' Then he realized that he had never seen Jack eat anything in the month he had been a guardian. "Why can't you eat?" Tooth asked.

"It freezes solid before we can, or it just freezes in temperature, making it unfit to eat. That's why we love ice cream. It's already frozen, so we can eat it no problem."

Bunny humphed and set Snow down, but still held on to her hood. She looked down embarrassed at her feet. She didn't need food. Just like she didn't need sleep, but it was still nice to have a full belly. Which she hadn't had in 298 years, as far as she knew. "We don't need to eat anyways, so it's fine."

"Angel, all you ankle biters need to eat. An' ice cream don't count." Bunny added sternly when she opened her mouth to protest. "That includes you, Frostbite. Get down here. We're going to find you both something to eat."

"Awww, Bunny has a soft side." Jack teased as he flew down, landing gracefully. Bunny grabbed his hood too, and dragged them out the door, chuckling evilly.

The others heard him say, "How about we start with broccoli?" and then loud protest from the children, along with scuffling as they tried to get away.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

Author's Note: Hey, don't own them, Dreamworks does. This idea hit me when I was asleep. I mean I hit my head on my bunk bed and the idea came to me. Sorry about the bad accents, but I tried my hardest. I'm debating on whether to continue this, or just leave it as it is, sooooo... I'm going to let you decide! Enjoy! *BANG*! "OW! MY HEAD AGAIN!


	2. SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY!

No Longer On this Accout! I will be reposting this as a different person since I got logged out of my other account. I used to use facebook to log into this, but facebook is blocked on my school chrome book, so I got a new account, so now I will not be using this one!


End file.
